Hombres de Oro
by Centoloman
Summary: OneShot acerca de Bleach con personajes totalmente inventados. Ansias de libertad y un poco def reflexión filosófica desde dentro de los muros...


– ¿Qué hay detrás de esos muros? – murmuró por lo bajo Hoshitaro.

Había vuelto a pararse a contemplarlas. Trataba de llegar más allá con su mirada. Más allá de aquellas blancas paredes que le separaban de lo desconocido, más allá de aquellas pequeñas ventanas por las que se filtraban unos tenues rayos de luz natural que contrastaban con la fría iluminación artificial.

– ¿Aún sigues preguntándotelo?

– Somos pájaros enjaulados, Marcus.

– Somos privilegiados.

– ¿Por qué? – replicó. – ¿Acaso estar recluido entre estos muros toda la vida nos convierte en privilegiados?

No era la primera vez que entablaban aquella conversación. Habían crecido juntos en el interior de aquel recinto, como muchos otros. Nadie cuestionaba las reglas, nadie se interrogaba acerca de aquellas preguntas "innecesarias", nadie buscaba respuestas que nunca podría encontrar dentro de aquellos muros. Nadie excepto él.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Treinta años? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Un siglo? No es difícil perder la noción del tiempo cuando rara vez ves la luz del sol. Aunque en realidad, ¿qué más daba? Cuanto más tiempo hubiera pasado, más deprimente habría sido.

Las raras veces que alguien del exterior entraba en su territorio, constituían todo un acontecimiento para Hoshitaro, no así para sus semejantes, que veían el demonio en todo lo que tuviera relación con lo que sucedía fuera de aquellos muros.

Sin embargo, para él, aquellos hombres de capa blanca eran verdaderos ángeles, dioses que habían decidido poner su pie entre ellos aunque fuera sólo unos minutos. Los contemplaba con una ferviente admiración, en silencio, pues no le estaba permitido entablar una mísera conversación con ellos.

Así, tenía que observar impotente cómo "los suyos", aquella gentuza, se comportaba de aquella manera tan indolente, soberbia, hipócrita… con aquellos enviados de un mundo mejor, hermoso, de un mundo que rebosaba vida.

Sí, rebosaba vida. Aquellos personajes eran muy diferentes: hombres y mujeres de toda edad, condición y apariencia física; pero, sin embargo, todos poseían algo en común, emanaban vida, como si fueran una rosa abierta en medio de las atormentadoras espinas.

– Deja de soñar despierto – le aconsejó Marcus.

– ¿Qué pasa? – se dio la vuelta hacia su viejo compañero. – ¿Nunca lo has pensado? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

– ¿Lo necesito? – respondió su interlocutor con naturalidad. – Tengo todas las respuestas que quiero. ¿En serio hacen falta más?

– No te creo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hay más allá de estos muros?

– No – sentenció tajante Marcus. – No me hace falta porque ya sé la respuesta. Caos, sólo eso. Caos, tristeza, guerra, dolor… Eso es lo que te espera más allá de esa pared.

– ¿Y qué hay de la libertad?

– ¿Libertad? – replicó escéptico. – Una mera ilusión. La libertad es el caos y el caos es la muerte y el dolor. En cambio, nosotros aquí estamos seguros. El orden nos protege.

– Ya… – resopló el otro, girándose de nuevo hacia aquella blanca muralla.

– No puedes seguir así toda tu vida – añadió Marcus en un tono más cariñoso. – Venga, tenemos trabajo…

Sí, trabajo. Ser la mano invisible que maneja el mundo era algo que no estaba hecho para él. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él?

Un hombre sabio de la antigüedad decía que los dioses, al nacer un niño, ponen en él un trozo de metal. En unos ponen oro, en aquellos que tomarán en sus manos la tarea de la guía del pueblo. En otros, en los encargados de proteger a sus semejantes, introducen una pequeña cantidad de plata. En los demás, bronce o hierro, esos serán los encargados de servir, de ganarse el pan de cada día con el sudor de su frente, de luchar de sol a sol por contemplar el siguiente amanecer.

– Se abre la sesión 5136209 – informó una voz metálica a través de la megafonía. – Se ruega a los miembros de la Cámara que ocupen sus puestos.

– Venga – le apremió Marcus, tirándole de la ropa.

– Hombres de oro… – se dijo para sus adentros. – Prisioneros del destino, más bien.


End file.
